dioismfandomcom-20200215-history
The Book of Dio/Chapter 4
__NOEDITSECTION__ And as these words had left our father's mouth, it had become upon the Spaniards as Dio foretold them. They wore ridiculous hats, and could only eat paella. They tried to warn the other nations, but they could not - as every word was lisped, and only understandable amongst their kind. They tried to sell themselves in their despair, but they could not, as they were even unemployed in prostitution. Iranians Then our lord set forth to the Iranians and spoke to them: And as these words had left our leader's mouth, it has became upon the Iranians as Dio foretold them. There was corruption in the lands, distrust and hate. The people were robbed, the women abused, and all the rights of a free man were ignored and trampled with feet. The Unspoken One continued to poison his followers without remorse or mercy. Indonesians When he was done, the lord set forth to the brothers of Pakistan and spoke to them: The Exodus And when he was done, our lord became one with the universe again. All-seeing, all-knowing, he is within each of us. He is part of every living soul, he is part of every living entity, he is part of the air, the fire, the water, and the sand. He is everything. The path to the light is within all of us - within ourselves we find salvation. Within ourselves we find Dio Brando if we open our minds and hearts. As the people of the vast lands of Pakistan had realized that they had to venture to the holy lands, they set forth. The exodus had begun. Pakistanis from all over the world wandered to the holy lands - the pure sand dunes of Pakistan. The land where everything had begun. The wanderers were plentiful, many a man became one with the sand, but this only strengthened those that that carried on. It took the people of Pakistan from the various colonies and lands 40 days and 40 nights to pass all toils and defeat all hurdles until the last Pakistani could reach Pakistan, the holy land. It was there on Mount Peacemoar that the people gathered. It was on that mountain that a man preached before the Pakistanis. He saw the people and spoke: Blessed are those, who are poor of mind; for theirs is salvation. Blessed are those, that suffer; for they shall be comforted. Blessed are those, that are gentle; for they will own the sand. Blessed are those, that hunger and thirst for justice; for they shall be filled. Blessed are those, that are pure of heart; for they will see Dio. Blessed are those, that are peaceful; for they will be Dio's children. Blessed are those, that are followed for being just; for theirs is salvation. And it was with these words that this man spoke to the people, a mortal manifestation of purity and justice, peace, and love. A man known as Commisirro El Cigar. }} Category:The Book of Dio Category:Scripture